Roses
by Jaded Kismet
Summary: A terrible demon lord is threatening to seek and claim the legendary goddess, believed to be a myth. So, Botan is sent to Earth for her own sake. But Kurama never expected to fall in love with the new student... KB YK HH KY KA
1. Chapter 1

_

* * *

_

Rose 

Time seemed to stop just for her.

She could feel the surge of warmth flow through her body and run in her pumping blood. It was strange sensation, a pain that felt enjoyable yet so excruciating. She could almost feel the rays burning her skin upon her pale, pink cheeks, its golden light producing tenderness to her closed candy eyes.

A supernatural wind caused her silky, baby blue hair to fly out in all different directions and ruffled the hem of her long, ivory white gown. Her rosy red lips shone with a bright gloss, her bare feet dangling from mid air. Her ears rang, pounding and thousands of voices filled her head, all discussing her situation.

_'Why wouldn't they stop?' _she thought.

She desperately searched for silence but could find none yet her face remained tranquil. But the fact she was so radiant was her star locket, one that her mother, a true goddess, had given to her.

She clutched it tighter than even before, her burning hands seeking comfort in the locket.

It was no ordinary locket but one that had secrets far older and more powerful than the Heavens itself. A shimmering diamond was placed in the center of the inside of the locket, a sweet melody played when opened and its cover was pure gold, lined with silver markings that told of a tale no one could understand. It hung about her bare neck with a single, thin chain of pure silver, a perfect contract to her blue hair and candy innocent eyes.

It seemed an eternity to her mind, even if it was only a mere moment of seconds. As her feet could feel the cool ground, she slowly opened her eyelids, revealing the most attractive lavender eyes that matched her long, cerulean hair that cascaded freely down her back. A smile formed with her two cherry pink lips, confirming her greatest desire.

She was finally human.

* * *

It was just another ordinary day, with the sun shining pleasantly down upon Earth, kindling life with its golden rays of nourishment. The sky was without its usual fluffy, cotton clouds, the birds chirping a morning tune. 

Kurama quickly shut the front door of his house with a final goodbye to his human mother and starting walking amiably to school. He was always early, being a perfect and popular student at school, and had plenty of time to spare.

His emerald eyes were pools of light, reflecting the sun's waves of light and his long, crimson mane was perfect and soft in every way. He wore a usual scarlet uniform, even though he had transferred to Sariaski (I really don't know how it's spelled!) Junior High, with his school books in his arm. Kurama instantly went into a reverie as he gazed passionately into the sea of blue yonder, the sky, and enjoyed how quiet it was.

The young boy was immediately interrupted by two yells, which he recognized belonged to two of his loyal friends, Yusuke Urameshi and Kazuma Kuwabara. With a sway of his scarlet hair, Kurama stopped in his tracks and turned around, smiling when he saw three figures running towards him. Soon, the three figures arrived, panting, in front of the chuckling fox demon.

How could he not know?

They were of course, the two teenage spirit detectives and Yusuke's girlfriend, Keiko Yukimura. As usual, Yusuke wore his favorite green uniform, his pitch black hair un-gelled. His best friend, Kuwabara, had the same fiery orange hair and his respectable blue school uniform. Keiko, her chocolate hair cropped short, wore her usual school uniform, a blue and white skirt and blouse yet an unusually proud smile played upon her lips.  
  
"Yo Kurama! Early as usual but that's easy for a kitsune, ne?" Yusuke managed to say in between pants.  
  
"Yes it is," laughed Kurama, smirking. "I see you're still disrespecting the school laws by wearing your favorite uniform."  
  
Yusuke grumbled, murmuring a "look who's talking" as Keiko hit him on the head, yet her smile still remained, which greatly puzzled Kurama. Kuwabara continued to ramble about his honor code and his precious Yukina, and it stayed that way the entire walk to school.  
  
As soon as they were drawing closer to school and Kuwabara had stopped his blabbers, Yusuke leaned over to Kurama, putting his mouth to the fox's ear.  
  
"Hey, could you get Keiko to explain why she's so happy? She's been smiling like there's no end and man, is it getting annoying!" Yusuke whispered. Kurama smiled, nodding slightly, glancing at the young girl who was humming. School was drawing ever closer as the conversation continued.

"Keiko-san," Kurama politely inquired "I was just happening to wonder what the occasion that is making you so delightfully happy was?"

Keiko smile broadened, and tilted her head, winking. "You'll find out soon enough." And with her final comment, the school bell rang and they all ran to the building, so they wouldn't be late.

Boy, were they in for a surprise!

* * *

Kurama swiftly took out his books from his locker after getting rid of all his fan letters, all of his love letters. Thank god for the garbage cans! 

He absolutely hated it when he was engulfed in a sea of disturbing pink notes. How annoying, he instantly thought. As he found his final books, one of his friends quickly sprinted to his side, looking very happy. Kurama wondered what made everyone so happy today; was there something he missed?  
  
"Hey Suuichi, did you hear the news? Everyone's talking about it! There's a really pretty new girl that just transferred! They say she's popular with everyone and is really smart!! If you're lucky, you'll get to meet here!"  
  
"We'll see, Yuki; I never fall for girls. They only fall for me," Kurama stated, clearly blunt.  
  
Yuki laughed jovially. "Yea..." and with a final "ja," he left for class. Kurama sighed; even if the new girl was perfect, she probably was another club member for his fan group and he hated that.

That was his second mistake.

* * *

He somehow managed to be early for class, as usual, and took a seat in the front row. Keiko, Yusuke, and Kuwabara were all in his class, too, and they (somehow) were early too even though they arrived at school late. 

Keiko's smile apparently became larger last time he saw her (I know it's redundant but it's necessary) and it got on his nerves but being a gentlemen, he composed himself. The rest of the boys appeared to have seen a goddess, with their mesmerized faces and the girls were pleasantly nice to one another, and were not talking about him (amazing!). Kurama was officially suspicious.

The rumor about the girl must have been true. The teacher rapped his ruler on the desk, and the chatter was silenced, all eyes to the front.  
  
"Class, I have a special announcement to make. We have a new transferred student with us today," the teacher announced, grinning.

On cue, he looked at the open door and a young girl appeared from it. She had long cerulean hair that was tied up in a neat ponytail; her lavender candy eyes were radiant orbs of crystal. Like any schoolgirl, she wore the standard uniform but she was still a goddess.

She looked up from her gaze at the ground, smiling radiantly and Kurama found himself holding his breath, realizing the reason why Keiko was so happy, but he wasn't the only one. Yusuke and Kuwabara also gasped and the people who hadn't seen her enter the school were also stunned.  
  
"Konnichi wa, minna-san. Watashi wa Botan Daioh desu and I'm glad to be your new student." Botan said, grinning at her friends.

* * *

Did you like it? I hope you did!  
  
Please read and review and also check out my other story, Lasting Memories!  
  
Ja minna-san!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

_

* * *

_

_Rose_

Kurama subconsciously walked out of his history class, ignoring all sounds and sights, only concentrating on his puzzles thoughts. Although he and Botan had many classes in common, he hardly had the time to talk to her.

How cruel the world could be, he sighed inwardly.

However, a question constantly nagged him. Why was Botan here? Was it all another mission from Koenma? But... wouldn't she instantly tell them if it was an emergency?

It didn't make sense.

But he was determined to talk to her after school. For sure. 

He would get his answers.  
  
It seemed Yusuke and Kuwabara knew nothing about Botan's situation, nor did Hiei (telepathic communication), who could not attend school, or rather, he did not wish to. They were equally confused at her arrival. They undoubtedly knew nothing of the circumstances.  
  
But Keiko knew. Her strange behavior this morning was a dead give-away.  
  
But why hide it? Wouldn't Botan want to tell her friends that she was going to see them? That there was something important?  
  
Wouldn't she?  
  
Kurama shook his head in confusion. He was starting to lose his cool attitude, which was not a good thing. If all of this stress kept up, there would be no concentration left on other things. Other things that needed to be done.

Trying to clear his mind, he continued to walk to his last class of the day, which had been a long one.  
  
On his way, the young, red-mane boy caught a glance of Botan trying desperately to avoid conversation with another boy, trying to find his courage to ask her out. He was covered in sweat, hands shaking but was determined to make small talk with the ferry girl.  
  
A spark of a foreign emotion flared inside Kurama's heart, an emotion he had never felt before. IT was like a fire burning and blazing, consuming his last nerve.  
  
What was it? Was it...  
  
Jealousy?  
  
Kurama walked even faster, trying to brush off the explanation of being envious.  
  
But he knew the answer, and no matter how much he hated to admit it, it was true.  
  
He was jealous...

Entering the next room, Kurama's mind just couldn't ignore the flashing picture of a bubbly blue-haired goddess in his mind.

* * *

The school bell finally rang and Kurama raced as fast as he could out of class, seeing Keiko talking with Botan. He could hardly focus on any schoolwork during his classes, too anxious to find out what was really going on between the two girls.  
  
Going to his locker, the kitsune packed his books and met up with his friends at the school entrance, seeing that they were waiting for him to arrive. Luckily, all his after school activities were not until next week.  
  
Putting on a smile to hide his anxiety, Kurama ran towards them, halting abruptly when he caught up with them, avoiding Botan's eyes.  
  
By the look of her face, he knew Botan knew what he wanted to know: What was going on?!  
  
"So. What's the deal with this school under cover school thing, Botan? New mission?" Yusuke asked as they started walking, obviously expecting a full report.  
  
Botan sighed heavily, looking forlornly down at the ground, frowning, and a characteristic that didn't suit her. Kurama felt another spark of emotion jolt in his heart; he ignored it gladly.  
  
"It's... it's a very long story and I don't even know all of it, according to Koenma-sama. He knows everything. All I know is that I was being stalked by a strange demon, one that Reikai doesn't even know of or hasn't identified yet. Koenma-sama believes that it is a demon searching for revenge upon my mother and father, as you know who were great and powerful gods. To protect my own being, Koenma gave me a human body and sent me to Earth with this."  
  
With her final statement, Botan pulled out a small locket from inside her uniform. As she pulled it out, the sun's final rays glimmered upon its smooth and intricate cover, as if it, too, was drawn in by its riddles.  
  
"Koenma-sama says it was my mother's, that she and my father wanted me to have it when they were gone."  
  
"Do you know what it does? It looks pretty suspicious to me!" Kuwabara stated.  
  
"It looks harmless to me," Keiko commented as she fingered the locket.  
  
"I'll tell you all about it at Genkai's temple. That's where I'm supposed to stay for the moment, according to Koenma-sama."  
  
As they walked back to the Sprit Wave Master's home, two bloodshot red eyes gazed upon the young deity with lustful intentions.  
  
'Botan.... you will be mine.'

* * *

That was good, ne?  
  
I left you on a good cliffhanger and I'll expand on Botan's past and situation soon!  
  
Ja! 


	3. Chapter 3

_

* * *

_

_Rose_

__

The sun began to set behind the horizon, shifting its position to its sister, the moon. At Genkai's temple, Botan kicked off her shoes and slid open the wooden door, racing to the kitchen to make tea for her guests.  
  
Yukina appeared from out of her room, and seeing all her friends, immediately greeted them, inquiring about their arrival, to which she received a short answer, or rather, none of them really knew what was going on.  
  
Kurama looked outside one more time before closing the door, smiling to himself. He could sense Hiei was outside and obviously was curious.  
  
He was always curious.

But so was everyone else.  
  
The rest of the gang greeted Genkai politely, taking their seats in her temple, where they would talk. Hiei silently landed on the patio, his feet almost making no sound upon the floorboards as he positioned himself on the wall.  
  
Botan came back soon enough, with a tray of cups filled with green tea, smiling with pride. As each cup was taken, she, too, took her seat, all eyes laid upon her in suspense, making her squirm in her seat.  
  
Composing herself, she looked towards the ice apparition and the Reikai master.  
  
"I'm supposing I should start from the top with everything I know for a recap, ne?" The two nodded in agreement.  
  
"Back in the Spirit World, Koenma-sama states that I'm being followed by a familiar yet dangerous demon. No source has been traced back to the demon and we don't even know what he looks like or his name! But we do know that his objective lays dormant with me so in order to protect me, Koenma-sama gave me a human form and told me to stay here, living a normal life. Before he left, he gave me this," Botan said, taking off her locket and laying it in front of her.

"What is it?" Yukina inquired quietly.  
  
"Koenma-sama said it was my mother's. He also thinks that this demon is looking for revenge upon my mother."  
  
The room fell silent, the trees rusting softly outside. Genkai, who was in deep thought, looked up expectantly at the young deity.  
  
"Who was your mother?" the Spirit Wave Master asked.  
  
"My mother was a powerful goddess, the goddess of fate and life. She decided who lived and who died and protected Reikai from evil. Her power source was this locket, and only she knew how the read its riddle and knew how to solve it. My mother was also known as The Ivory Iris, Sakura, which was taken from her transformation with the iris and the rose. You see, even though I don't know how to read the locket's inscriptions, I had seen my mother use the locket's power in combat." Botan stopped, almost afraid to continue.  
  
"I've seen it only twice but those two times were enough..."

* * *

_FLASHBACK  
  
A young deity with pale, pink hair stood next to two young men, arguing passionately, her eyes ablaze with disagreement and horror.  
  
"You can't do this! Everyone will suffer! All demons, all spirits, all gods, and all humans will share the same pain! Please reconsider!" Sakura pleaded her voice almost cracking.  
  
Five-year old Botan stood behind a door, hidden from the three adults, watching with wide eyes at the scene, afraid to make a single sound.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sakura, we can't do anything about it. It's for the better. Even if everyone feels pain, there is the chance of hope!" Enma-sama argued softly.  
  
Sakura drew back, surprised at the comment.  
  
"How can there be hope and a better chance if so much blood will be taken and lives lost in this war?" Sakura screamed.  
  
Botan almost cowered; her mother was a goddess but she hated war and always tried to avoid it.  
  
Another young man stood up from his seat; his hair was short and black and even though his eyes were black, the shone with vigor and pride.  
  
"There must be another way, Enma. Think about the consequences. Thousand will die and millions will suffer." He said.  
  
Enma shook his head. "No, I'm sorry, but think Sora, if we do avoid war, billions will die, more than if we take up the cry of war."  
  
Sakura bowed her head, her long bangs covering her emerald mournful eyes. Sora approached his wife's side, trying to comfort her as best as he could. _

_But he could do nothing to fill the pain in her soul.  
  
Sakura looked up again, with a disappointed expression. "Sora and I will join the fight and lead it; we will stop the rebellion."  
  
Enma bowed in thanks. "We will need all the help we can get. Please consider bringing Kyouji and Botan."  
  
Sakura and Sora didn't say a word as Enma left. In fury, Sakura powered up, her locket glowing; her hair tinted blue and her aura glowing gold. With a swift movement, she created an energy ball in her left hand and shot it carelessly into the air, crushing the front door.  
  
As Sakura collapsed in tears, with Sora by her side, Botan ran back to her room, her faced streamed with tears.  
  
War was about to commence and she was going to be part of it.  
  
END_

* * *

"That was the first time I saw mother use her powers. It was also during the war where I saw her use her full power."

"War? What war?" Kuwabara voiced.

"You've probably never knew of it. King Enma purposely erased all human memories of it so it was not exposed in the Human World. But all of Reikai and all of Demon World know of it." Botan informed them.  
  
_FLASHBACK  
  
It had been seven long years; the time Enma had postponed the war until he could no long control the enemy forces. They had become too chaotic to hold back.  
  
Botan had grown into a mature young lady and had prepared for this day every minute of her life as soon as she heard the news.  
  
Minute by minute and hour by hour, she trained with hard determination, knowing she would become important in the fight.  
  
Kyouji, her brother, was six years older, and had much more experience with Sora in fighting than his little sister.  
  
But Botan wouldn't give up; she would become strong. Even if she died, she would die trying, and would die fighting beside her family.  
  
And now it was time...  
  
It was time to fight for victory in the greatest battle of all...  
_

* * *

That was good, ne?  
  
I left you on a good cliffhanger and I'll expand on Botan's past and situation soon!  
  
Don't worry. I'll post soon!  
  
Ja! 


	4. Chapter 4

_

* * *

_

_Rose_

__

The room was quiet, absolute silence blanketing the room like a thick sheet of rain. None spoke a word, afraid to shatter the tension hovering above them. The outside wind whispered in the night, rustling among the treetops yet no animals could be heard. 

It was unbearable.  
  
Botan had momentarily stopped in her story to reminisce about her life. It was hard to talk about something long ago. If one has purposely forgotten about past memories, the burden of remembering them is a near-crushing weight.  
  
Kurama looked across his view, seeing the young deity, who almost never became sad, was on the verge of tears. Pain spread throughout his body, a guilty wave washing over him.  
  
A crystal tear streamed down her face, dropping to her lap.  
  
And another until it became almost intolerable.  
  
She was in critical pain, and there was nothing none of them could do but understand the situation.  
  
There was nothing he could do.  
  
"So, you were there, Botan-chan, at the Jinchuu no Ryu, ne?" a small yet pained voice inquired. Botan didn't look up, her tears drying upon her pale face as a reminder of anguish.  
  
"Hai, I was there and I watched every battle," she whispered in response. "Higanashi."  
  
Another ferry girl stepped out of the shadows, bowing in respect, her usual glimmering eyes of idolism full of despair. She took a seat with silence; she knew her best friend was in pain.  
  
They were all helpless.  
  
"So, what is this Jinchuu no Ryu?" Yusuke dared to ask.  
  
"It was an infamous battle between the demons, Underworld, and the Spirit World. It was to sort out the issues between each realm," Higanashi stated.

"It was the war I was talking about earlier," Botan added.  
  
"Little is known about it," Genkai added. "Since so many were slaughtered during its fights. You mother, Botan, was the main factor of the Jinchuu Fights. She was idol and I knew everything about her, down to her favorites. In fact, I studied using the resources I knew about her fighting techniques."  
  
"You do not know the horror of battle, the blood shed and the lives lost," Botan paused, turning her gaze to a nearby window, her eyes softening. "I wish I never experienced such a pain."

* * *

_FLASHBACK  
  
"Mother, why are we training?" a ten year old Botan asked her mother. She had never understood the meaning of fighting, living in peace her entire life. Pure at heart and absolutely pure, the young girl had not yet knew the meaning of war.  
  
"Botan-chan, you have to understand. You must get strong and stronger to protect the innocent."  
  
"Hai, okaa-chan!"_

_  
  
Botan closed her eyes, the uncanny wind slapping against her pale cheeks, billowing against her short, white warrior uniform. Dark clouds circled in the sky, the anticipation of a storm growing larger.  
  
She had been training for seven years for this battle, known as the Jinchuu no Ryu. Sakura said it would be alright.  
  
But she knew better.  
  
No one would survive.  
  
Not in this battle.  
  
But...  
  
Death didn't scare her; she would be with Kyouji and her parents in heaven. No matter what, they would always stay together.  
  
She was properly dressed, in a traditional short white skirt, lined with rainbow patterns, wearing a white shirt with the exact patterns. It was her family's time-honored attire.  
  
At her waist was a special sword, the Harusume, an air loom, and she also carried a quiver of arrows and a special bow from her Father. It was those items that made her feel closer to her family than ever before.  
  
She was trained by the very best, knew all techniques without her mother's locket source.  
  
But was it enough?  
  
Botan would soon find out._

_  
  
Kyouji, Botan's older brother, stood beside his younger sister, staring at the castle in front of them. Thousands of soldiers stood on each defense line, ready to fight for their beliefs._

_They were ready to die._

_To face death head on without a singe regret or fear.  
  
Kyouji looked down at Botan; she had to see blood at a young age. He just wished they could live a normal life and die a normal and tranquil death._

_What a wonderful dream that would be.  
  
He knew they wouldn't be fighting here; they would be fighting the larger enemy, the mastermind behind the whole war.  
  
Kyouji knew they would fight Lord Menomaru.  
  
"It's time to go. The time is now," he stated to his sister. She looked up and nodded slowly, reluctant and so innocent.  
  
As they teleported to inside the castle, they left the war outside to be fought, as cries signaled the beginning of the end.  
_

_  
It was cold and silent in the castle, its walls echoing cries of the dead and shrills of the wounded from the battle outside. An ominous fog seeped across the castle floor, dim lights the only source of heat.  
  
Botan saw her mother and father up ahead but composed herself.  
  
She knew the plan as well as her techniques, and immediately ran by her mother's side, while Kyouji went to Sora's side.  
  
There were four enemies: Menomaru, Yakumo, Hao, and Jinei.  
  
They would have to battle them all._

_It was absolutely inevitable.  
  
The plan was to split up into two groups to fight more efficiently.  
  
Giving her father and her brother a final hug and farewell, they parted. As Botan looked behind her, her family's figures faded in the darkness, a large lurch of sorrow surging in her very blood.  
  
And that was the last she saw them.  
  
Not knowing they would be killed as well by sacrificing their lives for hers._

_  
  
Botan obediently followed her mother down the long eerie hallway, running. Her legs were tired, the aching pain taking its toll on her save energy. The throbbing was excruciating and life-threatening.  
  
The young girl glanced at her mother for comfort.  
  
Her eyes opened wide.  
  
Sakura blocked out all thought; she couldn't stray off.  
  
She had to win, for her.  
  
For her children's sake.  
  
Botan subconsciously raised an arm over her candy eyes as a blinding bright light could be seen ahead.  
  
But she ran, determined and focused.  
  
And she ran.  
  
Until the light engulfed her in its arms, pulling her in like a magnet.  
  
Hearing her mother's footsteps stop, Botan followed in her tracks, feeling powerful auras in front of her as a guide.  
  
Slowly, she opened her eyes to the lights, adjusting her sight.  
  
Her breath became thin as she narrowed her eyes at her opponents, hatred coursing through her veins as her aura become larger, tainted blood crimson.  
  
Lord Menomaru and his son, Yakumo.  
_

* * *

That was good, ne?  
  
I left you on a good cliffhanger and I'll expand on Botan's past and situation soon!  
  
Don't worry. I'll post soon!  
  
Ja! 


	5. Chapter 5

_

* * *

_

_Rose_

"NANI!!!" cried Kuwabara on the top of his lungs.

"You mean that creep Yakumo we defeated a year ago, you knew him?!" Yusuke finished for his best friend.  
  
Botan looked down on her hands, nodding ever so slightly.  
  
"Hai, and that's why I hid the Power Sphere in my body. It was so that I could avoid him. Yes, I knew him and I knew his plans, inside out. I fought him, a tough opponent that he was," she admitted.  
  
It was obvious now that Botan could not stand talking about it. But who could?  
  
Everyone knew the feeling, guilt and pain of remembering something you wanted to forget.  
  
Botan chuckled slightly, if you could call it a laugh. Kurama frowned at her attempt to mask her pain.

'Botan-chan...'

* * *

_FLASHBACK:  
  
"Ah, so you have made it Hime Sakura. I applaud you," the Lord teased, slowly clapping his hands in mockery.  
  
Botan narrowed her candy serious eyes at him; she didn't like him one bit. How dare he make a fool out of her mother!  
  
His long green hair was swaying every way and hsi aura was malevolent and strange. Lord Menomaru pulled out his long blade, smiling with every small step he took towards them.  
  
"Sakura-sama, it's the end of the line for you," and with his last words, the demon launched himself at the goddess, his blade seeking for blood.  
  
Botan saw her mother flinch slightly, barely drawing her katana in time to block the attack.  
  
"'Kaa-chan!"  
  
The young girl raced to her mother, seeing she was in trouble but before she could reach her, a young boy blocked her path, his hand in front of her surprised face.  
  
"That'll be far enough, girl," he said. His hair was white, his eyes full of lust. Botan backed away slightly, recognizing the boy as Menomaru's son, Yakumo. _

'_His eyes...' she thought. There was something about his eyes, the way he was looking at her... was so... eerie and unforgettable.  
  
Before she could block or defend herself, a blast of red youki threw her to the ground, a loud laughing filling her ears. Pushing herself off the ground, she finally regained her senses.  
  
"Is that the best you can do?! This will be easier than I thought!" Yakumo laughed. Botan snarled.  
  
She was not weak.  
  
She was not helpless.  
  
She had trained seven years for this day.  
  
And she would not lose.  
  
"Yarou!!!!" She picked herself from the ground, her hair flying in all directions, her spirit energy sky rocketing in anger.  
  
Yakumo, sensing danger, subconsciously stepped back, seeing Botan's candy eyes flaring with energy._

_She finally snapped._

_All of this war..._

_All of this ridiculous hatred..._

_All of this horrible bloodshed..._

_This war..._

_It was their entire fault!  
  
"Shin-e!!!!" Botan stretched her arm out, her hand glowing with power, and with her final words, she released her attack, hitting the young demon in the chest.  
  
The young girl didn't hesitate before appearing before his pitiful body, starting her assault of punches and kicks, her adrenaline giving her the strength to go on.  
  
Although he was hurt, Yakumo was able to block, some of her attacks hitting him but not killing him.  
  
But she continued fighting.  
  
Everyone was fighting, but why?  
  
What would happen in the end?  
  
Sweat covered her face, her hair in disarray and her breath becoming short and weak. She lost track of time, fighting for what seemed to be an eternity, her spirit energy growing low with every attack she threw at her enemy.  
  
Yakumo was in the same condition as she was, as well as her mother.  
  
But Menomaru was still full of tricks.  
  
"Well, hime, it's time to end all of this. It was amusing but I believe it's time for you and your pathetic friends to all just die," Menomaru stated bluntly. He raised both hands to the sky, his son doing the same thing. Their youki was incredible, all gathering at the hands.  
  
Sakura widened her eyes, and immediately took Botan's hand and ran. Her daughter looked at her confused and clueless.  
  
"Doshite ma? What's going on?"  
  
"Botan-chan run. Run as fast as you can, and don't look back. 'Kaa-chan is going to take care of thing, yoshi?"  
  
"Demo..."  
  
"Run!"  
  
And so she ran, not even looking back, just as she was told. Tears streamed down her face at the thought of leaving her mother behind, and yet she ran, all the way out of the castle. _

_A horrible feeling throbbed inside of her heart, a sickening wave in her stomach but she ran.  
  
She didn't even notice the countless bodies lying on the battlefield.  
  
She didn't stop for the crimson blood of the dead.  
  
She didn't even notice that her mother was gone.  
  
She didn't stop to check if her father and Kyouji were alive.  
  
She just ran.  
  
Finally, when she reached the end of the forest near the castle, she turned her head.  
  
She candy eyes widened in surprise as she saw a large ball of youki on the top of the castle. It was large enough to desolate half of Reikai!  
  
Before her legs could start running again, the ball of light exploded, destroying everything in its path.  
  
She didn't have time to protect herself.  
  
The comforting white light engulfed her in its arms, holding her tight.  
  
It was over.  
  
It was all over.  
  
END  
_

* * *

How was that chapter?  
  
The war memories are over, but trust me, the past isn't over yet.  
  
I know it's sad but things happen ne?  
  
Please review.  
  
Ja. 


	6. Chapter 6

_Rose_

__

The single dying flame of the burning light was flickering, swaying in the tense air of Genkai's temple. Everything was silent, as if in mourning a death, the death of Hime Sakura, Ouji Kyouji, and Sora-sama.  
  
Not even the wind dare howl upon the stiff leaves in the towering trees. Not even the setting sun dared to smile upon the sleepy people. Even Hiei, the silent demon, was even quieter than usual.  
  
It was if Botan's tale brought a cold grasp of grief and sorrow upon the world, so that everyone knew her pain. But no one felt more pain than the young deity herself, her heart shattering from the memories she had tried so hard to forget for so long ago.  
  
And yet, after all those years, she had to dig them back up, just to suffer.  
  
Kurama sighed heavily. He understood that pain, that pain of losing someone close to you.  
  
He remembered the first time where his human mother was severely ill; the shock was even too much for Youko.  
  
He was only glad she was safe but...  
  
But Botan wasn't.  
  
She was dying inside, like the last rays of the radiant sun in the horizon, her cheerful smile just disappearing. 

How he wished that she would smile once again.

To him...

She was his entire world.  
  
Yes, it was undeniable; he loved her the first time he laid eyes on her.  
  
The first time he saw her smile as if the world revolved around her.  
  
The first time he saw her in pain, where his anger was fueled by her pain.  
  
The first time he saw her with Koenma, his jealousy seething with rage.  
  
It was always her. He never believed in love, the fan girls at his school shoved him further and further away from believing in such a silly emotion yet...  
  
Somehow, he fell in love.

Somehow, he fell in love with the blue-haired goddess.  
  
But there was nothing he could do to stop her from crying, shedding her crystal tears. He didn't what to do.  
  
Longing to hold her in his arms to comfort her, he could only sit and wish for the best. He wished he could be her savior, knight in shining armor.  
  
But what could he do that would make a difference?  
  
Yukina, Keiko, and Higanashi were on the verge of tears while all boys were silent as the deceased graves.  
  
"So, what happened after the explosion?" Yusuke whispered. Botan forced a smile upon her pale lips as she returned her sad gaze to her friends.  
  
"I found myself in a nearby hospital days later; a village lady had found me completely covered with injuries fifteen miles from the castle. Though I was no fully recovered, I went back to the battle sight, using the rest of my energy," she explained.  
  
"The entire forest was in ruins, the explosion killing or wounding everything in its path," she sighed, her voice becoming weak and pained.  
  
"I looked everywhere, from the corpses of the warriors outside to every corridor in the castle but... I found nothing...."  
  
"In tears and mentally shattered, I returned back to the village, my wounds bleeding. It was no use... I couldn't find any of my family. And I lost all hope..."  
  
"Did you ever find out what happened to them?" a broken voice said from the doorway. All eyes but Botan's met their visitor.  
  
It was no other than Hiei, but it was Hiei that none of them had seen before. His voice was full of sorrow, his emotionless eyes full of despair and sadness.  
  
"Yes, I do know what happened to them. Enma-sama visited me two nights later, his face full of wrinkles. He had a message for me, one that I dreaded. It was only then that my nightmares were confirmed. Kyouji-onii-chan, 'Kaa-chan, and 'Tou-chan were all dead, killed by the demon lords."  
  
Everyone stiffened but Botan forced another smile, looking up. A tear fell, landing on her strained and shaking hands.  
  
And another fell.  
  
"They saved my life to protect me and the entire Reikai, Makai, and the Human World but they sacrificed themselves..." Botan shook her head in guilt. "I should have never left! I should have stayed and died with them!" Her voice quieted. And in the end, Yakumo still got away." Botan managed to say. "I should have died..."  
  
"No."  
  
Botan stopped, her heart skipping a beat, her tears ceasing.

That voice...

It reminded her of Kyouji, kind and loving.  
  
'Why?'  
  
"No, you shouldn't have died, and you didn't."  
  
'But I failed them, so why?'  
  
"If you died, then you wouldn't be here," Botan looked at the speaker, her candy eyes wide with confusion and lost hope. Kurama met her gaze with serene emerald eyes, full of comfort and love.  
  
'I don't understand... I.... don't have anything left...'  
  
"If you died, then you wouldn't be here... you wouldn't have met all of us."

"You wouldn't have met Yusuke the day he died and helped him get his body back. You wouldn't have met Keiko, your faithful and loyal friend. You wouldn't have met Kuwabara through Genkai's tournament. You wouldn't have met Genkai when trying to find Rando. Nor Hiei on Yusuke's mission. Nor Higanashi when ferrying people's souls. Nor Yukina on another one of Yusuke's mission." Kurama explained softly. Tears welled up in her eyes, almost overflowing.

He was right...

Kurama silenced for a moment, smiling at her elegant face, staring right at him...

'Oh Botan-chan...' he thought.  
  
"And you wouldn't have met me, on another coincidence of life. So, no, Botan-san, we all want you here ... with us."  
  
Botan's gaze met her friends, smiling at her with shining faces, and even Hiei made a small effort to show his comfort. She smiled as best as she could, and flung herself into Kurama's arms.  
  
The kitsune looked surprised at the young ferry girl in his arms, who was weeping and sobbing to let out her contained torment. She buried her face into his chest, letting all of her suppressed tears and sorrows spill.  
  
Inwardly, he smiled, stroking her long, baby blue hair, whispering comforting words into her ear, pulling her petite figure closer to him/  
  
It would be alright...  
  
He would be with her, always by her side.  
  
Nothing would stand in his way, nothing...  
  
He loved her, and would always love her.  
  
Botan smiled in her lover's arms, enjoying his calming affection and she knew that no matter what happened, she was so glad that she had friends like them.  
  
'Arigato... Kurama-kun...'

* * *

It was past midnight when Botan fell asleep in Kurama's arms, his warmth and scent lingering on her.  
  
The sun had already went to sleep, the luminous silver moon smiling upon them, illuminating the night sky with twinkling, winking stars, as if pleased with the two lovers.  
  
Since it was too late to return home and there was no school for a while (vacation), they decided to stay in the temple, together, bound by friendship.  
  
Kurama lifted the sleeping beauty into his arms, bridal style, and carried the young girl as the others retired into their rooms. He walked slowly to her bedroom, placing her delicate body onto her soft bed and then covered her exhausted body with her silky covers.  
  
As he brushed a hair away from her pale face, Kurama smiled, thinking how angelic and serene she looked as she slept, caressing her cheek with his gentle touch.  
  
Placing a small peck on her forehead, the kitsune laid a single white rose upon her drawer, and with a final smile, he left.  
  
'Sweet dreams, my rose...'

* * *

Outside, a figure of the shadows, leaped from her hiding place after hearing the deity's story, pleased with the information she gained.  
  
Gracefully, she ran from tree to tree, in the darkness, hardly making a sound.Misaki grinned from ear to ear, extremely happy with her sly work. Her master would be quite impressed with her new information.  
  
The full moon's silvery rays shimmered upon her lavender long hair, pulled up in a high ponytail, cascading down her back like a rushing waterfall.  
  
Her almost emotionless amber eyes were full of serious business and yet a small playful expression shone in the orbs.  
  
An ancient chest plate and a small silver skirt served as her battle uniform, a single katana hanging at her waist, with a small crimson flower placed near her ear.  
  
Yet she was no ordinary girl; she served her master well as a top warrior and a secret spy, her skills and strength very hand with her work.  
  
It was an endless forest, Masaki thought. Like her, it was no ordinary forest, the towering tress filled with ancient power, used with an unknown purpose, its secrets lying dormant.  
  
In no time, her strange eyes caught glimpse of a solitary castle, its large stone walls secluding it from the forest surrounding it.  
  
No one would even think of coming close to the castle; it was as if a strange and powerful evil presence inhabited it, and it was so evil, all life drew away from it, fog covering the air around it.  
  
But Misaki walked on without any hesitation, right up the large, oak door gate, waiting patiently for it to open.  
  
As if it knew her arrival, the door immediately opened, its hinges creaking with old age but it didn't shake the young demon.  
  
Casually and with great serene expression, she strolled into the eerie and dark hallway that awaited her, its arms wrapping themselves around her petite figure.  
  
Still, she walked, the heels of her small shoes clicking upon the cold tiles of the hall, making a mechanical tune as she progressed onward.  
  
Another door awaited her at the end of the hall, automatically swinging open when Misaki drew near, a radiant light shining at her.  
  
Squinting, the young demon continued further, well aware who was at the end of the hallway, and what the person expected.  
  
Her master was awaiting her arrival.  
  
Lord Kazuya himself was waiting upon her return.  
  
Kazuya looked amused into the glossy mirror before him, his head lying contently upon his right upright arm placed upon his throne.  
  
His familiar ivory white hair was spiked, his pitch black eyes full of amusement and sinister evil, and a single smile had its share of secrets.  
  
Upon his body was a warrior uniform, very elegant and princely, and beside his waist were two swords, sheathed, just waiting taste the flesh of his opponents.  
  
The room itself was enough for the young lord, cold, eerie, dreary, mysterious, secluded, and full of surprises, just like himself.  
  
Even his throne, made of dead corpses of those he slaughtered, their heads upon his arm rests, was taken great pride in.  
  
But the demon lord was not the only one in the room; beside the opening doors were two guards, buff and powerful, but dumb.  
  
Also, hidden in the shadows of his castle, were his loyal spies and warriors, ready for any surprise attack.  
  
Kazuya continued to stare with an entertained expression as one of his top fighters, Misaki, entered his throne room.  
  
The young girl slowly walked before his throne, kneeling, her head lowering before his presence, waiting for his attention with great patience.  
  
"Kazuya-sama," Misaki said. Kazuya looked away from his mirror, smiling again at his favorite spy with lazy eyes.  
  
"Why, Misaki, you have returned so soon. Is there something you wish to tell me?" the demon lord stated richly.  
  
Misaki nodded her head, still kneeling. "They have found out about the past; they are most definitely going to investigate on it."  
  
"Was my theory correct?"  
  
"It was, my Lord."  
  
"Did they see you?"  
  
"No, Milord."  
  
Kazuya's smile widened in delight. "Well done Misaki. You may now prepare for phase two," he said with a flick of his gloved hand.  
  
"Hai, Kazuya-sama," and with her final words, the young demon warrior disappeared before her lord, leaving nothing behind.  
  
Kazuya looked back at his mirror, keeping his eye on a young girl, her blue hair and lavender eyes mesmerizing his mind.  
  
He watched her at all times.  
  
Her smiling radiant grins...Her crystal tears pouring down her pale pink cheeks... Her mad yet playful expressions... Her hidden power only he knew about...Her friendship that held together all she met...  
  
Her beauty was as delicate as her favorite white rose...  
  
And he had to have her.  
  
As his wife to resurrect the Underworld, just as his Father had failed to do.  
  
"Botan, my dear koishii, it is only a matter of time." He whispered into the mirror.  
  
An unsuspected figure entered the mirror, a red headed kitsune and when the figure appeared, an unsuspected attack shattered the mirror, its pieces breaking upon the tiles.  
  
Kazuya's lazy look turned into hatred, his hand lifted outward, still glowing black.  
  
He would kill that boy!  
  
No matter what it took...  
  
"Kazuya-sama," a voice hissed with respect. Kazuya's eyes became normal, his hand stopped glowing.  
  
"What is it, Haku?" he demanded, clearly annoyed.  
  
"I am ready to follow out with the mission..." 

"Very well..."

* * *

Botan abruptly awoke, panting and sweating, clutching her throbbing head with her shaking hands. Her heart pounded against her chest, her mind feelings dizzy.  
  
It was terrible... She could remember it so well.  
  
'What a horrible dream...' she thought, recalling what visions she saw.

* * *

_"What do you want with me?" Botan screamed at the figure.  
  
"Don't be frightened, Botan-chan," it whispered. Botan backed away.  
  
"Don't' call me that! I'm not your girlfriend!" The figure seemed to smile, sending a pack of chills down the young deity's spine. She knew she was in danger...  
  
"Come koishii. Leave your friends and come." its arms wrapped itself around her.  
  
And she did the only thing she could._

_She screamed._

_

* * *

_  
Botan looked out her window, the moon illuminating her pale face full of worry and concern.  
  
Something was wrong.  
  
Very wrong.  
  
She could feel it.

* * *

How was it? Sorry I haven't updated but I'm busy!  
  
Gomen!  
  
Please review!  
  
JA!!!  
  
Love,

Your Wolf Princess Aya


End file.
